Watch Your Step/Transcript
(Accept mission) Jack: Just get to the other end of the inner hull and we can shut down the Eye of Helios. (Entering Hyperion Hub of Heroism) *'Springs (to single-player Athena):' Heya, Athena. Everything going alright up there? *'Athena (if single player):' Not really. Jack just killed... What does it matter? We're close to completing the mission. *'Springs (to single-player Athena):' Oh. Okay. Well if you need to talk, you know where to find me. I don't like hearin' ya all sad. *'Athena (if single player):' I, um. Thanks. For checking on me. Moxxi (if single player game without Athena): Vault Hunter -- what did you think about that... thing with the airlock? *'Athena (if present in a multiplayer game):' (missing) *'Wilhelm (if present in a multiplayer game):' That airlock thing was pretty smart, huh? *'Nisha (if present in a multiplayer game):' So... that thing with the airlock, huh? *'Claptrap (if present in a multiplayer game):' Uh, guys? I feel kinda weird about Jack killing those scientists. *'Jack2 (if present in a multiplayer game): '''What Jack did to the scientists... man, that did not feel good. *'Aurelia (if present in a multiplayer game):' So, what did, er -- what did everyone think about that bit with the airlock? *'Athena (if present):' I understand his logic, but... after this job is finished, I'm done. *'Wilhelm (if present):' It. Was. AWESOME. *'Nisha (if present):' It was amazing! The looks on their faces, the noise they made? So hot. *'Claptrap (if present):' Jack wiped the parts of my personality that allow me to feel guilt, but I'm pretty sure that's what I should be feeling about now. *'Jack2 (if present):' I dunno. I just work here. *'Aurelia (if present):' I was, uh... not really a fan, no. '(Normal mode)' '''Lilith:' Even after the airlock, you still worked with Jack. Athena: As did you. Pandora had to be saved, regardless of how horrifying Jack's decision might have been. (End Normal mode) (True Vault Hunter mode) Tiny Tina: So, you knew you were working for the bad guy right about then, right? Athena: I suspected I had done so for a while. But there was still work to be done. Tiny Tina: Pff. I ain't judging. My best friend's a bandit king. Brick: Awwwww! (End True Vault Hunter mode) (Enter Helios Access Tunnel #27-B) Jack: So. Welcome to the access tunnels. Had to shut them down a while back cause of some sorta viral infection. I'm sure you'll be fine, though. Just don't, you know. Inhale. (Use console) Jack: These tunnels woulda housed a high-speed shuttle system, if we hadn't stopped construction. That said, the tunnel leads directly to the Eye of Helios. It'll be a schlep, but you can make it. (Enter Veins of Helios) Jack: This section of the station suffered some sort of "infection" a couple of months back -- got locked off from the rest of Helios. The workers might have gone a little, uh... cannibal-ish. (Kill a few infected) Jack: See you've met the infected. The other workers call them "boils" -- whatever. Angry bastards, really dig eating people. Keep your distance. (Enter next section) Jack: These Lost Legion are fighting some boils -- sweet! Try not to get caught in the crossfire. (Pass first airlock) Jack: Welcome to the maintenance area! It's not done yet. The central complex is occupied by Dahl but it's the only open route to the Eye. I'll mark the entrance for you on your map. Jack: I'm turning on some worker bots to help you out. Just follow the worker bots -- they'll lead you outta the hull. (Continue on) Hyperion: User: "Jack" has been locked out of worker bot control. Jack: Zarpedooooooon! Stupid as that name is, it's still pretty fun to yell. Anyway, I guess you're on your own -- just work your way through the hull, I guess. (Reach central platform) Moxxi: Hey, sugar. I hear you're trying to shut down that laser. Jack: Yeah, that's the plan. Knock it off with the "sugar" thing, will ya? Moxxi: Look, whatever you're about to try isn't gonna work. A laser of that size, using that much power? There's no way the Colonel hasn't rigged it to blow the entire station if you try to disarm it. Jack: She -- yeah! Of course she did! Dammit, how did I not see that coming? Moxxi: Good thing you've got a tech whiz on your side, sugar. I'll help you get that laser down, no muss, no fuss, no explosions. Jack: Thanks, Mox. I appreciate it. I'll send you the blueprints now. Moxxi: Alright, I've got a plan. Roland and Lilith -- head to the station's reactor. Jack, I need you and your Vault Hunters at the Eye of Helios itself. Once everyone's in place, we should be able to shut the laser down and save the moon. Jack: God, you're hot when you're technical. Moxxi (if Normal Mode): I know. (True Vault Hunter Mode) Tiny Tina: Yeah, she is. Brick: Down, Tina. (End True Vault Hunter Mode) (Enter forward Central Maintenance airlock) Jack: Lots of Dahl troops in Central Maintenance. You're gonna have to fight your way through. (Alternately, enter rear Central Maintenance airlock) Jack: Huh. Found another way in, did ya? Guess that works too. (Enter trapped tunnel) Jack: That tunnel leads right to the laser -- keep going. Push through those Legion defenses, you're almost outta here! (Progress through tunnel) Zarpedon: Detonate the charges! NOW! Jack: Ah, for -- are you okay? You alright? *'Athena (if present):' I'm fine. What now? *'Wilhelm (if present):' I'm good. What now? *'Nisha (if present):' Aw. Didn't know you cared. *'Claptrap (if present):' Still functional! *'Jack2 (if present):' Still feeling, uh, pretty good. Physically, if not morally. *'Aurelia (if present):' Divine. So, what now? Jack: Ugh, we need to get to the laser some other way. Um... okay, what about this? If we set off a chain reaction in the plasma conduits, it'll blow a hole in the station and you can climb through to reach the laser. You'll have to destroy the plasma regulators -- find 'em and break 'em. Tassiter: Woah woah woah -- did I hear you right?! Blow a hole in the station? What are you-- Jack: --Yeah, that sounds crazy irresponsible, huh? You should probably fire me, OH WAIT! (Destroy 3 regulators) Jack: Oh, yeah. You might experience some explosive decompression. Try not to get sucked out into space. Jack: That's one down! Kill the other one and I can blow some stoff up. (Destroy other 3 regulators) Jack: Great, I'm ready on this end. Get to a safe distance, signal me, and I'll blow open a path to the laser. (Use console) Jack: You far enough away? Awesome, let's do this. And a-one, and a-two, and a-- Wait for it... Jack: Skadoosh! Pretty fun to mess stuff up with reckless abandon, gotta say. The path's clear now -- get to the laser. (Reach exit to Lunar Launching Station) Jack: there's the exit. Keep going. (Enter Lunar Launching Station) Moxxi: Make your way to the command center, sugar. You might be able to shut the laser down from there. Jack: Hey, I need to test the loaders, so I've just got a few hiding around as maintenance bots. Ignore 'em. (Enter Moonshot Supply Depot) Jack: Hey, I just uploaded the GUN program to the hidden loaders. Feel free to activate a few to test it out. (Reach Fast Travel) Jack: Oh, yeah, right. Duh. I locked the place before Dahl took over. Uh, go ahead and power up that fast travel and I'll let you in. (Use console) *'Athena (if present):' Fast travel online. You're free to arrive... if you must. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Fast travel's up. Come on in, Jack. *'Nisha (if present):' Fast travel's working. Let's be heroes. *'Claptrap (if present):' The Eye of Helios fast travel is up and running! *'Jack2 (if present):' Ready whenever you are. (under breath) You psychopath. *'Aurelia (if present):' Certainly. Always happy to be in the company of another egomaniacal murderer. Jack: Right-o. On my way. (fast travels) Jack: What's up. Follow me, we got a world to save. Jack: Friggin' dark in here. I can fix that. Jack: There she is -- the Eye of Helios. The weapon of weapons. *'Athena (if present):' A laser powerful enough to crack the moon... what powers it? *'Wilhelm (if present):' That thing's gonna destroy the moon? What's powering it? *'Nisha (if present):' Dig your laser. What's it powered by? *'Claptrap (if present):' Typical Hyperion lasers shouldn't be able to damage an entire moon. What's the laser running on? *'Jack2 (if present):' That's the thing that'll destroy the moon? What's powering it? *'Aurelia (if present):' So, that's the famous laser. What's powering it? Jack: Oh, it's just -- you know. Stuff. Usual thi... normal... y'know, let's just let it shut down. Let's shut it down. Jack: Ok, inside the laser is a core reactor that makes it all work. Log on the control systems and try to shut it down remotely. (Use console) Hyperion: Remote shutdown failed. Systems lockout. Moxxi: Zarpedon locked you out? Sounds like you'll need to shut it down the old fashioned way -- with your hands. Jack: Ah, for -- she's right. Get over here. (Turn in) Jack: You gotta get down to the laser core and shut 'er down manually. Good luck. Category:Transcripts